


Moods

by CynnieD



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Best Friends, Emotions, Friendship, Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7128875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynnieD/pseuds/CynnieD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an assignment I had to do for class one time. We had to pick six different moods and write what they look and feel like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Since anybody and everybody can feel these moods it's in second person. That's just my reasoning.

You and your best friend are sat on a vast green hill. Your backs lay against a towering oak tree overlooking a beautiful lake. As the warm sun beats down on you and your friend, a tablecloth lay before you. Sitting on top was a basket filled with the food both of you will share. Before you two ate your friend brought out her guitar insisting you hear her play. You silently giggle as she stumbles through “On Top of the World”. After she’s done playing you both look up to see two white doves. You smile for you have never seen one in real life. You look back down at your friend and think this is the start of the perfect day.

 


	2. Amusement

With the guitar set aside and food on your minds. You two opened the cuisine filled basket and grab the two sandwiches and start to dig in . While you two were eating, up above perched on a branch were the doves. Who were eyeing the crumbs that were falling from your sandwiches. Oblivious to the birds overhead you two kept eating. Until one of the doves swooped down to try and steal your friend's sandwich, causing your friend to scream like a banshee. You were shocked for a moment before you started laughing. You laughed and laughed until your stomach hurt, even though your friend protested. The look on her face and that scream were priceless.


	3. Disgust

As you were calming down you looked down to see an centipede. This centipede was making its way towards you picnic basket. Not liking where the centipede was heading, you slowly reached for your friend’s guitar as if the speed if your movement would startle the bug. In one quick motion, you squashed the tiny creature. You lifted the stringed instrument to see the remains of the centipede. You could see it’s now crumpled legs, it’s fractured antenna and it’s scrawny body crushed. The sight made you gag.


	4. Fear

After you placed the guitar down, wondering how long it would take your friend to notice the squashed bug, you heard a voice. It was your friend’s, yelling your name. It came from the forest behind the hill you placed your self’s upon. The forest had a certain vibe to it. With it’s tall trees and vastness, this wasn’t somewhere you want to get lost in. So why were they in there? You start ask yourself questions upon questions. Why are they screaming so frantically? Are they hurt? Is something hurting them? Is  _ some _ **_one_ ** hurting them? You sprang up and ran quickly down the hill and into the forest. As you dart through the trees you hear them scream your name desperately. Branches were hitting your skin, leaving red marks as you ran. You yell to them that you are coming. Finally, you come to a clearing. 

 


	5. Anger

**She was fine.** Absolutely nothing was wrong with her. She was just standing there dopely smiling and waving at you. This girl you call a friend has the audacity to scream bloody murder and be totally fine. Something inside of you broke. You ran up to her and grabbed her shoulders and shook her while screaming unintelligible things. You shouted at her so loud the birds in the nearby trees flew away and any animal that just happened to be walking by was frightened. Your yelling was so deafening the people in the nearby town could probably hear you. Hell, people in a couple towns over could no doubt hear you. And when you were finally finished, chest heaving, the first thing your friend did was ask you why were you so upset.


	6. Gratefulness

You can not believe your friend had made you run through an entire forest for basically nothing. You ended up with a million scratches and scrapes all over your arms and legs for no reason. You were about to turn and leave before your friend said to look over the edge. Edge? Edge of what? You didn’t get what she meant until you tilted your head and saw that the forest ended. It just ended. A few feet away was a cliff or least you thought it was. You cautiously stalked towards the edge. Once you got to see of the margins you witnessed the most beautiful thing ever. Where you were standing was not the edge of a cliff but the lip of a valley. Inside this valley was the greenest grass you’ve ever seen. The tallest trees and a sparkling blue pond in the center. It was utterly gorgeous. Had your friend come all this way to find this for you. Seeing this definitely makes up for all of the cuts. Okay maybe not all of them but definitely some. You turn around and pull your friend into a tight hug. You both say sorry and you think this is still the start of the perfect day.           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it this far thanks for reading! If you really liked it sorry each "chapter" was so short! I really do hope you enjoyed! Later days!


End file.
